Gerards Doctors Visit
by Marina Renee
Summary: This is my very first Freard story please check it out. In this story Gerard has to get his annual flu shot and Frank must help Gerard get over his fear of needles.
1. Chapter 1

" NOOO! I`M NOT GOING THERE!" Gerard yelled at the top of his lungs as Frank attempted to drag his screaming boyfriend from their yellow and green mustang GT four door. Gerard was clinging to the leather seats his black skinny jeans blending into the fabric. "They will kill me in there!" he screamed as he attempted to climb into the back seat of the car. His black converse hitting the dash board. Frank let go of Gerard and sighed loudly.

"Gee get out of this car right now!" He shouted. He was starting to lose his patients and was growing tired of his boyfriend's antics whenever it was time for his annual flu shot, it had been like this for the last 10 years. "The doctors are not going to hurt you Gee I promise" he said in soft calming voice. Even though Gerard was four years older than Frank he acted like a baby anytime needles were involved.

"NO!" Gerard yelled he had finally made it into the back seat and was now curled up in the corner of the car as far away from Frank as he could get. Frank growled under his breath.

"You are acting like a child Gee. You are 25 years old stop acting like a baby and get out of the car this instant" Frank huffed as he opened the back door. He was hoping he wouldn't have to drag Gerard out but he would if he had to.

"I don't care!" Gee squeaked as he curled up even more trying to get away from the door.

"Fine you don't have to get your shot, but when you get sick that means you can`t kiss me and we both know how much you like kissing me," he said in a matter of fact tone. Gerard looked up from his position on the seat and practically screamed.

"What no kisses?" Gerard`s eyes teared up as he pouted. "I don't like shots," He whined as he looked at Frank. "Pwease don't make me get one Fwankie" he pleaded. Frank sighed and looked at his boyfriend then he came up with an idea.

"Would you get your shot if I let you sit in my lap and hold your hand?" Frank asked hoping that this would get his trembling boyfriend out of the car. Gerard looked up and a small smile creeped onto his face. " I will also get you some coffee at starbucks, but only if you behave." Frank told him as he looked towards the doctor`s office.

"Okay Fwankie." Gerard said finally giving up. He crawled out of the backseat of the car and went and stood next to Frank. When they stood together they looked a little different. Frank wore a pair of ripped skinny jeans a green studded belt that hung down by his butt and a Black Flag shirt. Gerard wore a pair of black skinny jeans that weren't too tight a yellow studded belt that hugged his waist and an orange and green "I`m the man shirt". Frank stood in front of Gerard and fixed his blood red hair so that his bangs didn't hang too far in his face the he kissed him gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard and Frank walked hand in hand into the doctor`s office they got some weird stares but they were used to is by now. They had been together since Gerard was fifteen and Frank was eleven. Gerard went and sat on the far side of the little white room on a big black coach. Frank walked gracefully to the window where a petite blonde woman with a small nose and freckles looked at him.

"How may I help you?" she asked her soprano voice cracking as if it was the first time she had talk today. Frank smiled politely.

"Yes I need to sign in Gerard Way for his appointment with Doctor Conner" he told the woman. She looked at him then to her computer where she began to type, her fingers looking like little chicken beaks.

"What is his date of birth?" she asked him her nose crinkling a little.

"April 9th 1986" he answered.

"Thank you, the doctor will be with you shortly" she replied then turned her back on him as he turned to walk back towards Gerard. He looked around the room then he spotted Gerard staring intently at the TV. He smiled and walked over to him his black hair swishing in front of his face then back out of it. Gerard looked up and his eyes lit up as he saw Frank walking towards him.

"Frankie look at what`s on" he nearly shouted as he pointed to the TV. Frank looked up to see Nightmare before Christmas. Frank nearly squealed as he sat down next to Gerard. They cuddled up next to each other and watched the movie.

"Gerard Way" a nurse called from a small yellow door at the other side of the room. Gerard looked at Frank his face contorted in fear.

"Don't worry Gee I am with you" Frank told Gerard as he got up holding his hand out to Gerard smiling. He took Frank`s hand and smiled hugging him slightly as they walked to the door. The nurse at the door smiled. She knew Frank and Gerard and it didn't bother her one bit that they were gay. "How is the happy couple doing today?" she asked as she stepped to the side and let Gerard and Frank pass her. Frank giggled a little and Gerard hid his face in Frank`s shirt.

"Gerard is not looking forward to his flu shot." Frank told the nurse, Torrance, as they walked to the room. "Gee let go of my shirt you are going to rip it" he gripped. Gerard loosened his grip.

"Okay Gerard have a seat on the table and Doctor Conner will be with you shortly" Torrance said as she walked out closing the door behind her. Gerard looked at the table and Frank knew Gerard wanted him to sit down already. Frank sat down on a chair instead and patted his lap.

"Let`s sit here okay Gee." Frank told him. Gerard nodded then sat down on Franks lap. Gerard was slightly bigger than Frank and a little heavier but Frank didn't mind Gerard sitting on him. In fact he liked it, a lot. Gerard snuggled close to him his head resting awkwardly on his boyfriend`s shoulder.

"Frankie, thank you for coming with me today" he told Frank as he gently placed a kiss on his neck.

"You`re welcome Gee" Frank whispered. They sat there in silence just enjoying each other`s company until Gerard reached up with his left hand and started to play with Frank`s hair. Frank giggled loudly as he tried not to squirm too much so Gerard didn't fall off his lap. Seeing Frank`s reaction Gerard decided he wanted to keep doing it. He tickled and played with Frank`s hair and neck until Frank was nearly falling off the chair. They were so consumed in their little world that they didn't even notice when Dr. Conner walked in.

"Hello boys, how are you today?" Dr. Conner asked as he interrupted their little tickle fest. Gerard turned so quickly to see the old gray haired gentleman that had entered the room that he fell right out of Frank`s lap and onto the floor. Frank started to laugh again.

"That's not funny Fwankie that really hurt my butt" Gerard whined as hit attempted to hit Frank`s leg. Dr. Conner began to laugh now the sound sending chills down Frank`s back. Frank looked up at Dr. Conner then down at Gerard.

"Okay Gee, well get back up here so you can get your shot." Frank whispered. Gerard obeyed and stood up, dusting off his butt he plopped down onto Frank`s lap and smiled.

"Okay Doc I`m ready" He told the doctor as he clung to Frank`s chest. Frank sighed hoping that this time Gerard wouldn`t bite him like he did the last time he got his shot. Obviously aware of what Frank was thinking Gerard looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry Fwankie I won`t bite you…unless you want me to." Frank`s face turned completely red at Gerard`s innuendo. Gerard giggled and he looked back at the doctor.

"Okay, Mr. Way I`m going to get the needle now please do not freak out." Dr. Conner told him as he turned toward a little white tray that sat on the counter. He picked up this little white syringe, took of its lid and squirted a little bit of the white liquid out then began to walk towards Gerard. As soon as Gerard so how big the needle was he tried to jolt right off of frank`s lap, but before he could Frank wrapped his arms around him and cooed.

"It`s okay Gee. Shhh it will be okay. I promise" he told the very nervous man sitting in his lap. Gerard calmed down just a little but his heart was still racing and he was still sweating bullets. Dr. Conner approached them slowly and looked at Frank with a go ahead and do it smile. As soon as the doc did the smile Frank kissed Gerard distracting him from the big needle. Dr. Conner took this time to roll up Gerard`s sleeve and glanced up to see them still kissing so he plunged the needle deep into Gerard`s arm and injected him with the cold liquid. Frank stopped kissing him then and looked at the doctor who was pulling the needle out of Gerard`s arm.

"Now that was easy and painless, wasn`t it?" Dr. Conner asked as he threw the needle away in the little red box hanging on the wall. Gerard smiled at the doctor then at Frank.

"It didn't hurt at all" he told the doctor smiling from ear to ear.

"You are free to go then" the doctor told them as he walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone Gerard kissed Frank so passionately that he thought the room would catch on fire.

"Thank you so much Frankie for getting me through the shot" he smiled.

"You`re welcome Gee" he answered as Gerard stood up. "Let`s go get your coffee" he told Gerard as he got up and grabbed Gerard`s hand. They kissed one last time and walked out of the Doctor`s office hand in hand.


End file.
